


Little Snowflake

by ArchaicMelody (RestlessCancer)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/ArchaicMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is the recipient of an unfortunate prank or so it seems as he is left as a helpless infant- but who did it? If only Jack could still remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn's Embrace

“No way, mate. Not even possible….” E. Aster Bunnymund shakily invalidates. “Right?”

“Well… He does have all the same features…” Toothiana weakly disagrees as she flits from one side of the fussing bundle to the other and back.

“Is definitely him.” North states, patting his gut. “My gut is never wrong. Besides why else would infant have Jack’s clothes and staff?”

‘ _How can they not recognize me?!’_  Jack wonders, wishing he could do more than just squirm and babble and cry. ‘ _How do humans survive? How do they know what their babies want?’_

Sandy nods in agreement with North while the three vocally capable guardians continue their debate until one tiny Jack Frost gets fed up with them. After listening to them argue and explain away different things about Jack’s current condition, Jack’s more infantile state of mind wins over and has him bawling-rivers of tears and all- to get the attention of his fellow guardians.

“WAAAAAAHHHH! AH AH AH AH HUH!” Jack cries, curling up and kicking his little legs in frustration before he thoroughly wets himself.

‘ _Aw, come on! This is my favorite sweatshirt!’_ Jack moans internally.

“Looks like little frost bite had a bit of an accident.” The Pooka comments awkwardly, feeling a bit at fault as Jack continues to cry his eyes out.

“Phil!” North hollers, causing the yeti to drop the elf he was scolding in his own vernacular and run to the guardian of Wonder. “Clean little Jack up and dress him appropriately. I and others have much to discuss in way of his care.”

Phil nods and accepts the little damp bundle of infantile winter spirit and goes about his task while North turns back to the others.

“Now, who can take Jack?” North prompts, ushering the guardians away from the globe towards a side area with a fireplace and nice cushy seating.

“I could!” Toothiana readily volunteers.

“Awful nice of ya, Sheila, but we all know you and Sandy have to work every night.” Bunnymund disagrees.

“Sounds like Bunny is volunteering, right everyone?” North rallies with enthusiasm. “Is good fit- Less fuss in the Warren since it’s not as major of holiday as Christmas and far less dangerous for infant.”

“No. No, oh no, no you don’t!” Bunny disagrees. “Easter is important and you know it. Plus, we’ve got dangers there too in the Warren.”

“Like what, Bunny?” Toothiana wonders, always having had the impression that his Warren was practically a safe haven.

“We’ve had arrowheads and other nasty blighters show up. Not to mention my Sentinels might squash the ankle biter or he could drown in the pools of paint and dyes.” Bunny explains.

“Well, we are back to square numbered one then.” North sighs.

“Well, we could always ask Autumn… She has a pretty safe place.” Toothiana suggests. “She’s only a seasonal spirit for the fall weather and she likes it cooler than most of us so Jack would feel more comfortable with her….”

Just as his name is spoken again, Jack is carried back into the room- still bawling his eyes out but now more appropriately dressed in a diaper and a cotton layette with a pacifier attached. Phil hands Jack to North cringing at the sound of the screeching baby and leaves with his furry fingers blocking the path to his auditory nerves.

“Get her please, Tooth.” North says, bouncing Jack in his arms.

Tooth nods and darts out of the window, her little gaggle of fairies close behind- all except for Baby Tooth, who flits in front of Jack’s face, squeaking cheerily to try and perk up the crying baby. Jack calms down a bit, out of tears and tired, as well as a bit happy to see Baby Tooth who seems to understand that he’s still Jack Frost. Jack, in his attempt to say hi to the tiny tooth fairy and thank her for not acting weird, coos at the little hummingbird-like fairy.

“Thank Man in Moon.” North sighs in relief with a huge grin.

‘ _Ha! More like ‘Thank Baby Tooth.’’_ Jack disagrees mentally, feeling and hearing his own stomach growl for the first time in his over 300 years as a spirit.

“Sounds like Jack is hungry.” North comments somewhat amused at the pale, white-haired infant who is surprisingly warm in his arms for being a winter spirit. “Phil! Make Jack a bottle!”

Phil sighs but answers back in compliance in his garbled language before leaving the little toy boat he was painting to do as told.

‘ _A bottle? Are you serious?’_ Jack internally groans, his outward displeasure displayed by resuming his seemingly unstoppable bawling.

In response, North takes the little pale blue pacifier that’s adorned with a sparkly white snowflake and gently pushes it into Jack’s mouth.

 _‘How much worse is this going to get?’_ Jack wonders with dismay, though no one would have ever guessed that there was a 15 year old brain still spinning its wheels and grinding its gears by the fact that the infantile brain had better control and showed some contentment in developing a steady rhythm of sucking on the little silicone  nipple in his mouth.

“There. Much better.” North comments, somewhat proud of himself. “Now, there is matter we have yet to discuss! How could our Guardian of Fun become an infant?”

Sandy uses his dream sand to make a golden image of Pitch- after all, it had been awhile since the Boogie Man had even given a sign of existence. There was no reason not to suspect that said Nightmare King had recuperated and started his revenge by taking out the one guardian that single-handedly gave him some of the worst thrashings he’d ever had.

“Is unlikely.” North responds.

“But it’s possible. The blighter did make his own version of dream sand. Maybe he figured out how Father Time used his clocks and timelines and fudged up Frostbite’s.” Bunny suggests.

’ _I wish I could remember what happened before I was changed.’_ Jack laments mentally, his infantile side riling up for another crying session as he spits out his pacifier and starts to fuss while Baby Tooth nuzzles his cheek.

Jack’s cries get louder and louder until his mouth is suddenly occupied by the teat of a bottle being gently pushed into his mouth. His infantile brain immediately starts to recognize the feel of the bottle’s spout and settles in a rhythm of nursing from it.

“We’re back!” Tooth announces as she flies in through the window with her fairies and Autumn, the Fall Spirit in tow. “Awww! He’s so cute!”

 

Autumn timidly rides the breeze over to North and Jack, not wanting to disturb the winter spirit, her best friend amongst the seasonal spirits.

“What happened to my Snowflake?” Autumn questions, more to herself than anyone else.

It’s no secret that Autumn and Jack are close and have been since the first couple of times they crossed paths during the changing of the seasons.

Jack finishes the bottle in seemingly record time and looks around with his bright blue eyes to see Autumn hovering next to him.  Upon seeing Autumn, Jack starts squirming as he coos and giggles, making grabbing motions towards her.

‘ _Autumn! Holy Moon, I’m glad to see you.’_ Jack cheers mentally as he’s nestled into her arms with Baby Tooth still curled up on his chest.

“Hi, Snowflake!” Autumn greets, no differently than when he was still a 300 something year old spirit in body as well- other than keeping a gentle hold on his tiny body.

‘ _Finally, someone other than Baby Tooth who gets that I’m still me!”_

“So, Autumn, Can you watch Frostbite while we try to figure out what happened?” Bunny asks.

“Yeah, if that’s alright with Jack.” Autumn answers, looking down at the giggly, happy baby in her arms.

‘ _She still smells like crisp air, full of perennials and rain.’_  Jack dwells, breathing deep her scent and loving the smell of the perennials and fall leaves used to pin her hair away from her face.

“I’d call that an affirmative.” Bunny smirks.

Jack, in an attempt to express that he likes the current plan, starts babbling in baby gibberish until a word that stuns them all comes out with a pale blue blush on his snowy skin.

“Ma… ma!” Jack shouts in his tiny little voice with a little giggle as he buries his face in her chest.

‘ _That’s it. My existence is over. I just called my best friend Mom. Great.’_ Jack cringes, his infantile mind translating his 15 year old mind’s feelings into whimpers and clinging to Autumn.

“I think he’s ready to get settled and have a nice nap.” North suggests as he helps to secure a fabric sling as carrier. “Phil and the other Yetis have made up furniture and other necessities all packed up and in the sleigh. I can give you ride home.”

“Um, North, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. He may still be Jack, but his current form won’t appreciate being jostled and so soon after nursing… He might spit up…” Autumn voices, looking down at the miniature version of her best friend- who, by the looks of his steady breathing, has fallen asleep stirring a bit as his little mind tries to find his pacifier, which Autumn gently slips in his mouth.

“He’s so tiny and sweet! And it won’t be long before he starts teething!” Toothiana gushes. “North, Autumn’s right. You can’t have Jack ride in the sleigh until he’s a little bigger.”

“We could use my tunnels.” Bunny suggests, his huge hind paw ready to tap up a storm to summon his tunnel’s opening.

“Thanks, Bunnymund, but I think it’s best we travel the way Jack and I always have. The wind will be extra careful with Jack like this. The wind was really anxious on our way here to find out what had happened to Jack and I can already tell it’s excited to have the privilege of taking him to my tree down in Washington.” Autumn declines, taking the scarf tied around her waist and tucking in over Jack and Baby Tooth while still leaving their faces exposed. “Though, I would appreciate it if you all were to come to my hollow to transport the items and help me set up his room.”

“Of course!” North agrees, looking to the others, who nod in agreement.

“Well, we shall see you there then. Thank you!” Autumn says as she steps into onto the nearest window sill and whispers her destination to the wind, which gently sweeps her away.


	2. Jack's "New Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn brings Jack back to her Hollow, where the Guardians accept the challenge of renovating and making it more infant- Jack friendly.

_So tiny… So fragile… Will he be okay?_

“Yes, as long as we keep him safe.” Autumn whispers to the breeze, watching Jack sleep in his little nest of fabric while the wind takes them to her Hollow. “He’s still Jack, I can tell, but his expressions and actions, his abilities, are limited to those of the infant form he’s been regressed to.”

_Will keep safe! Precious child! Will be very careful._

“That’s good to know. I appreciate that and that you’ve given us a safe ride to my Hollow. Jack will be staying with me until this is solved and he’s no longer regressed.” Autumn adds, getting her footing on the balcony outside of her bedroom.

“Mother!” A small orange haired fawn-like spirit calls to Autumn as she comes out on the balcony.

“Shh, Audrey!” Autumn quietly urges, shaking her head as she notices it to be too late since Jack has already woken up and started crying. “On second thought, he’s already awake.”

“Sorry, Mother. I didn’t know there was a little one in your sash.” Audrey apologizes.

“It’s alright, but I do want you to go make a bottle for him.” Autumn accepts, moving lightly as if the wind were carrying them still.

“Yes, Mother.” Audrey submits, taking her leave and hurrying from Autumn’s chambers.

Jack starts to calm down, the confused haze waning from his big and brilliant sleepy eyes. He looks up at Autumn and whimpers, an icy blue blush alighting his cheeks.

“Poor Jack, you need a change…” Autumn sympathizes, lifting him out of the sash and laying him on her bed. “North and the others will be here soon and we shall adjust my room to accommodate your current condition. Then I can get you changed and fed. I’m sorry I have to baby you, but I feel that if anyone close to you does, it’s best if it’s me.”

Jack whines, but nods all the same, his 15 year old brain more than agreeing with her statement about who should baby him. Autumn lays her scarf across Jack and tucks it into one of his tiny fists as she slips his pacifier into his mouth. Jack blushes more but slips into a steady rhythm of sucking on the soothing silicone form in his mouth.

“Ho, ha, ha!” North shouts as the sound of his sleigh landing in the forest reverberates through the ground.

“Krikey, North!” Bunnymund shouts. “You’re lucky I haven’t eaten in a while or there’d be carrots all over that sleigh of yours.”

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Toothiana’s voice asks, much closer than the others, but also already burdened.

“Oh yes it was, Sheila.” Aster answers.

Within a few seconds, Toothiana emerges into the bedroom, setting a rather hefty bag of items down on the floor next to the bed. Jack closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep, making Autumn giggle a bit.

“Shhh, he’s asleep again.” Autumn plays along, watching Baby Tooth snuggle up to him a little more.

“Again?” Tooth whispers, a bit confused.

“Audrey accidentally woke him up when we arrived. Poor little guy wasn’t too happy about it and nearly cried up a storm. But the wind and I sang for him and he slipped right back into dreamland.” Autumn explains in a quiet voice.

A moment later, North, Bunny, and Sandy are on the balcony and entering the bedroom. North is carrying a giant wooden crib that’s painted white and filled with other white-painted baby furniture while Sandy and Bunny are carrying two large sacks only slightly bigger than the one Toothiana had brought up.

“Toothiana, could you grab a diaper and wipes, I think Jack needs changed.” Autumn whispers, all of the guardians entranced with how human their colleague is acting.

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Toothiana replies, coming out of her trance and digging through the bag she brought up until she pulls out the requested items.

“Thank you.”

Autumn carefully lifts the hem up past his tummy and unfastens the soiled diaper, making quick but gentle work of changing her friend. Despite her efforts, Jack ‘wakes up’ and starts crying, causing Baby Tooth to rouse and flit over to Tooth. The Fall Spirit takes the Winter Spirit in her arms, carefully wrapping him in her sash for comfort, and starts to hum to soothe him.

“Would you all mind setting things up while I go feed him?” Autumn asks.

“Of course! We have it done before you can burp him.” North accepts the challenge putting an arm around Bunny and the other around Sandy.

“Great, I appreciate it.” Autumn thanks as she leaves her bedroom.

Half way down the stairs, Jack stops crying, sniffling a bit before giggling.

“You’re such a devious little thing.” Autumn giggles, entering the kitchen. “Then again, you always have been, but that’s why everyone loves you.”

“Mother, I made the bottle.” Audrey informs. “It feels warm like you showed me when we fed those baby deer.”

“Thank you, little one. Go about your chores for the evening.” Autumn instructs as she takes the bottle from her sprite.

She watches Audrey leave before turning her attention back to Jack. The little guardian whimpers and looks up at her with tears threatening to spill over his eyes as he sees the bottle in her hand.

“I know, it’s embarrassing but it’s the only thing your infantile body can eat.” The Fall Spirit sympathizes. “Besides, I know you love warm milk. So you can be a big boy and drink from the bottle or you can feel even more itty bitty and nurse from me, which is where this milk comes from anyway.”

With that Jack opens his mouth wide and gracefully accepts the bottle, settling into his usual rhythm.

“All that aside, you’ve been such a big boy for so many years all by yourself, it’s about time somebody let you be a little boy and took care of you.” Autumn adds, watching him with a soft, warm and affectionate gaze. “Anyways, you’re too cute like this for anyone to want to hurt you so it’s even more of an advantage, huh, Snowflake?”

After a while, Jack finishes the bottle and Autumn takes to her motherly duties, burping him. Jack bats his eyes at her and coos.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Autumn giggles, going back upstairs to her chambers.

Upon entering, the pair becomes acutely aware of the smell of fresh paint. Looking around the main room, there has been some painting done and much of the furniture has been arranged in an orderly and sensible fashion. Half the room is painted a beautiful and warm, but wintry scene with the furniture arranged all on that side, including a crib, changing table, book shelf covered in toys and a few hard cover books, a play pen, high chair and a dresser. There’s plush versions of each guardian, a plush snowman and snowflakes, and a plush version of Autumn. The handles on the dressed are carved into snowflakes- no two the same of course- and the plush rug is adorned with the aerial scene of Jack’s lake. Meanwhile on Autumn’s side, the room is still the same perpetual fall scene with everything in some shade of red, orange, brown, blue, purple, pink or green, but with the addition of a beautiful fall scene of the Tennessee mountains in North America, Autumn’s favorite to adorn with her season.

Jack’s eyes widen and he squeals in delight, wriggling up a storm until Autumn lays him on his stomach on the plush rug while the other guardians watch, making no noise so Jack hopefully won’t stop what he’s doing. He coos and reaches for the plush figures on the bookshelf, whining in frustration until Autumn sits down next to him and encircles him with all the plush figures. Jack gurgles and screeches happily, shaking one of the snowflakes and gumming it- which successfully breaks the guardians, who either chuckle or let out an ‘aw’ at the adorableness of their youngest member.

“Jack…” Autumn warns gently, knowing he’s likely to throw a fit at the others treating him like a baby.

Right on cue, Jack’s bottom lip juts out as he drops the plush snowflake and stares at his fellow guardians in dismay.

“Now, now, no tears, Jack.” Autumn tells him, running her fingers through his hair.

“Mama…” Jack whines, grabbing at her skirt.

“Oh, poor baby. Goodness sakes!” Autumn teasingly coos, taking Jack in her arms and bouncing him like a baby. “My poor baby getting teased, huh?”

Autumn can feel Jack’s chin quiver before he sobs loudly right in her ear, making her cringe a little, but keep up with the gentle teasing none the less.

“Oh, I know! Poor baby!” Autumn continues, taking the snowflake plush and laying it and Jack in the crib before winding the mobile, which plays a recording of her humming Jack’s favorite melody.

She lays her sash over him like a blanket and kisses his forehead as he sniffles. While Jack listens to the recording from the mobile, Autumn slips his pacifier in his mouth and watches for a moment as he stares up at the slowly twirling snowflakes on the mobile. She steps away and ushers the guardians out on the balcony.

“I know, he’s adorable and he can’t really help acting like a baby and it’s so precious to see, but I think he would really appreciate it if you would try not to fawn over him. And, yes, I know I was fawning over him, but that’s me teasing him and he knows it.” Autumn explains, leaning against the wooden balcony railing. “At least until I get him more relaxed and he has time to reconcile his infantile brain with his forever 15 brain. I talked to him earlier about taking this as an advantage and a chance to let himself be taken care of for once. He seems open to it.”

“Does this mean we can come and visit and be like aunts and uncles?” Toothiana asks excitedly.

“Well, once he adjusts I suppose. I’ll talk to him about it.” Autumn answers cautiously.

“Will be great. Jack will adapt soon. I can feel it in my-“ North enthuses.

“Gut. Yeah, mate, we know.” Bunny finishes for him. “Well, I best be gettin’ back to the Warren. See ya later, Pumpkin.”

“Bye, Bunny.” Autumn responds, shaking her head at her nickname.

Bunny smirks and taps his foot, disappearing into one of his tunnels.

“Sandy and I should go too, we have lots of children to fill with dreams and light!” Toothiana says before she and Sandy take off as well.

Before North can get his goodbye out, Jack’s cries resonate through Autumn’s room and out onto the balcony. Autumn quickly hugs North and hurries back in. She restarts the mobile and kisses his forehead.

“What’s the matter, Snowflake?” Autumn coos as she slips her hand under the hem of the snowy sky-blue layette and checks his diaper, which she realizes is the source of his distress and deepening blue blush. “Oh goodness gracious, sweet pea, I think Mama needs to clean you up and then it’s time to go nigh night.”

‘ _I hate wearing diapers! It’s so gross… But Autumn is making out to be a great mom. Maybe I should try to just relax… I do miss having a family.’_ Jack thinks as he calms down a bit while Autumn has him laying on the changing table for one of her amazing, no-fuss diaper changes.

“There we go! There’s a clean Snowflake!” Autumn coos once again, picking Jack up and lifting him up in the air above her head as she slowly spins before holding him close again. “Look at you, my twirly little Snowflake!”

Jack goes into a giggling fit with how silly his best friend is acting with him and coos once he’s back in her embrace again.

‘ _There are some things I don’t like- mostly the diaper situation-but this, I could get used to this.’_ Jack admits to himself.

“I can tell you’re starting to like this, Jack and I really hope you’ll let the others join in- at least a little bit…” Autumn comments, cradling him in her arms and slipping his pacifier in his mouth. “They’ve never really known what they should do for you and now that it’s obvious what you need, at least for the form you’re trapped in, just look at what all they’ve done. They had all of this stuff made for you. The guardians themselves painted the walls just so you would feel more at home- North, I know, was the one who understood you enough to go so far as to make a special plush rug that would look just like you’re lake from above.

“They just want you to feel safe, comfortable, and happy- even while you’re stuck in forms you don’t like and aren’t used to. Just like every mother wants for their little one or any family member to a younger family member. Toothiana spoiled the surprise and told me that Bunny was even going to make an Easter Basket just for you. North’s actually kicking himself for not having a rocking chair already made for you.”

Jack, who had been listening and looking around at the things she was describing in wonder (North would be proud, he was sure), looks up at her with teary eyes and a quivering bottom lip until he starts crying and clinging to her.

“Sh, sweet pea, I don’t tell you this to make you feel bad. I tell you so you’ll let them feel better. They’re not going to be able to rest until they know you’re safe, happy, and comfortable and even then, they’ll still be on high alert, trying to figure out who or what did this to you.” Autumn soothes. “So help them feel better by being the way you are with me, with them. Next time we see them, let them coo, and ‘aw’ and fuss over you while they hold you or play with you. If for no other reason, then at least do it so they’ll spoil you because the more you make them adore and coddle you, the more you’ll get out of them- especially North.”

Jack calms back down as Autumn gently slips his pacifier in his mouth and he settles back into his steady rhythm, finding the silicone shape in his mouth a welcome distraction (no wonder babies like these things so much).

“Now, no more big boy talk. It’s time for a certain little Snowflake to chill and sleep for the night before he melts away and makes Mama cry because he’s all gone.” Autumn informs Jack, slipping back into a lighter, baby-approved tone. “Nigh night time little Snowflake. Should Mama put all your plushies in your crib?”

Jack coos at her in response before she lays him down in his crib and goes to work lining said special bed with plush figures. Just as Autumn tucks a tuckered out Jack under her sash-turned-blanket and winds up the mobile, her two favorite little ladies timidly enter the room. The first is little Audrey, who looks like a tiny version of Autumn, but with a bleeding heart insignia on her forehead and warm orange wavy hair in place of Autumn’s flashy multi-hewed hair. Audrey was a very loving and animal oriented little girl in her past life, thus making her the perfect candidate for being one of Autumn’s sprites.

The other is Rainy Earraigh, the Spirit of Spring. Rainy is forever twelve years old and looks almost nothing like the Fall Spirit and said spirit’s sprite outside of her freckles, big eyes, and more tan complexion. Her hair is two shades of pink towards the roots and two shades of purple towards the ends. Rainy earned her name through all the tears she cried when the Man in the Moon first changed her after she died. Not long after she was turned into the Spring Spirit, she was introduced to Autumn, who took her on as somewhat of an adopted daughter.

“Shhh!” Autumn preemptively hushes the girls, ushering them towards her king-sized bed. “The baby’s asleep now.”

“Mom, isn’t that Jack?” Rainy asks, her voice just above a whisper, climbing into bed first to get her favorite spot next to the wall.

“Yes, Rai, it is.” Autumn confirms, slipping into her closet and changing into her tank top and shorts for bed.

“Mother, how long do we get to keep him?” Audrey inquires in her softest and quietest voice, which is just a bit quieter than Rainy’s whisper.

“Until he grows up again.” Autumn answers, climbing into bed and pulling Audrey under the covers with her. “Now, it’s time for bed. Sleep well my little spirits.”

Autumn kisses the girls’ foreheads and then nestles Audrey close to her. Once all three are settled, Autumn snaps her fingers and the lights dim themselves until they’re off and the room is dark.


	3. Jack's Adjustment Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is finding himself slipping more and more into his role as infant as the feeling of helplessness heightens in his sleep...

Jack settles into a rhythm with his pacifier and watches the little snowflakes dance and shimmer above his head with heavy eyelids while the soft speakers on it play the hummed lullaby. Within a couple minutes, the Guardian of Fun is fast asleep. What seems like immediately, Jack begins to dream.

_Jack floated on the wind just above Jamie Bennett, who was walking home from school, and tossed a snowball at him. Jack laughed and hid behind a tree as his snow and frost spread while Jamie chuckled and looked all around for his favorite Guardian. Jack peeked out from behind the tree, chuckling as he threw another snowball and left some near Jamie. An intense but light-hearted snowball fight ensued but after coming out from behind the tree once again, Pitch grabbed Jamie, turning him into nightmare sand, balled up a hand full of the sand and hurled it at Jack. In his attempt to block the ball of blackness, his staff was knocked out of his hands and the next ball of nightmare sand hits him right in the chest. Jack collapses in pain, looking at his limbs in alarm to find every part of him much smaller than it was before and his clothes a giant puddle around him._

_“You! You did this to me! You’re the reason I’m stuck in this form!” Jack accuses in a very babyish, high-pitched voice._

_“Oh, trust me, Frost, I wish I had. I’m just here to make you feel your fears! You’re scared, Jack. You’re afraid that kids will stop believing in you and the guardians will always treat you like a helpless little baby… and to top off this beautiful tall drink of terror, you’re even more afraid that I’ll be seen again and torment you for the rest of your days.” Pitch Black torments, making Jack squirm with each fear he lists._

_“You’re wrong!” Jack denies, feeling the sudden urge to cry like the small child he’d been turned into._

_“We both know I’m right, Jack. Oh, it’s so sad and so fantastic how helpless and pathetic you are now.” Pitch delights, walking closer and closer. “Aw, are you feeling the need to cry like a little infant?’_

_“No!” Jack snaps unimpressively, his lip quivering._

_“Oh, yes, yes, you are!” Pitch chuckles darkly, picking Jack up and cradling him in his arms as tickles Jack’s delicate little stomach with his forefinger. “Come on, cry for Pitch. Yes, that’s lovely. What beautiful tears of horror, sheer terror. Oh, Jack, you are a delight! You truly know how to have fun!”_

_Pitch laughs darkly, his features distorting to a black creature with extra sharp fangs, demonic eyes and obscenely sharp and long fingernails. Jack screeches and bawls as Pitch’s fingernail continues to ‘tickle’ him and his voice becomes as deep and demonic as his features._

_“Tickle, tickle, tickle.” Pitch laughs cruelly, blood trickling from his mouth. “That’s transcendent!”_

Autumn is awoken by the sound of her infantile best friend bawling his eyes out. Carefully, she slips out of bed past her groggy young ladies, Audrey and Rainy. Once on the floor, she quickly makes her way to Jack’s crib, where the little Winter Spirit is thrashing unhappily with his pacifier far from his mouth and his little blanket, her former sash, all the way down at the foot of the crib. Autumn takes Jack in her arms and starts to sway.

“Oh goodness, Snowflake. Mama’s poor baby. Why so upset?” Autumn coos at Jack.

 _‘I wish I could tell her that Pitch came and turned my dreams into nightmares… and I guess I’m kinda hungry… Ugh this baby form is awful, it’s a wonder any parent knows or even figures out what their baby wants…’_ Jack laments with all frustration possible to himself.

“Okay, sweet pea, Mama’s gonna say what she thinks might be bothering you and,” Autumn tells him, pausing to check if it’s something as obvious as needing his diaper changed- finding he’s still dry after being changed before bed. “you’ll take you’re itty bitty fist, and tap gently on my chest. Tap once for yes and twice for no.”

Jack manages to calm his infantile self down to sniffling before tapping her chest once to show he agrees.

“That’s my little flurry!” Autumn cheers, kissing his forehead and making him coo and giggle. “Is my little one hungry?”

Jack taps her chest once with his tiny, balled up hand, whimpering a bit and hoping she understand he’s not just hungry.

“Okay, Mama can fix that. Is there something else that’s got my little Snowflake all blustered?”

Again, Jack taps her chest just once and watches her face as she frowns while her eyebrows scrunch in worry.

“I was afraid of that…” Autumn says sadly, knowing she should ask the only other question a mother would ask her child if they woke up crying. “Did you have a nightmare?”

As Jack taps her chest once, his little bottom lip quivers and he clutches the fabric of her tank top in his small fist, whimpering again.

“I guess Pitch is back then…” Autumn sighs, putting his pacifier in his mouth and watching as it does its job.

Autumn slips downstairs as quietly as possible and makes a warm bottle of milk for Jack.

“Still awake, Snowflake?” Autumn whispers, noticing the way his eyes seem to be closing more and more.

Jack spits out his pacifier and whines as she picks up the bottle.

“Now, now, Mama’s not gonna starve you.” Autumn assures as she puts the teat of the bottle in his mouth and he starts suckling hungrily- too preoccupied to be embarrassed. “Poor baby, you must not have slept very well. Not to mention it’s still two hours until dawn.”

Jack gets most of the way through the bottle before yawning and starting to nod off. Autumn quickly and gently burps Jack, who whines in protest, and carries him back upstairs. She lays him in his crib, slipping his pacifier in his mouth, tucking him in and starting the mobile, which he coos at before drifting off while Autumn watches over him until she’s sure he’s fast asleep.

“Well, no sense in getting back in bed. I may as well get some things done before I get all the guardians here.” Autumn sighs as she heads to her closet and slips on a cowl neck sweater dress with a light-weight sash and her usual leg warmers.

Autumn goes about her usual chores and check-ins, preparing her plans for the transition from Summer to Winter. Just as she starts to contemplate calling on the guardians, Danielle Moinet, the Summer Spirit, stops in with his sunshine-personality and (unfortunately) loud enthusiasm.

“Autumn! Where are you?” Danielle calls, waking Jack and making him cry as Autumn rushes down from her work shop.

“Danielle!” Autumn snaps, rushing over to the snowy white crib and cradling Jack in her arms. “Why must you always come in through my balcony and shout?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think you’d have a baby in your Hollow!” Danielle defends, still obscenely loud.

“Shush, please!” Autumn begs, bouncing baby Jack in her arms while he bawls and rubs his eyes with his fists. “Shhh, Snowflake, Mama’s here.”

After a couple minutes of crying, Autumn realizes that she hasn’t yet changed his diaper since she fed him a couple hours earlier. Quickly, she situates the little one on his plush lined and padded changing table and changes his diaper. After being freed of his mess and cleaned up, Autumn dresses him in a navy sleeper adorned with simplistic snowflakes. Jack calms down as Autumn attaches the pacifier to his new outfit and slips it into his mouth. Jack whines and rubs his eyes.

 _‘Ugh, how does Autumn deal with this? I could never have a clingy sprite, let alone have my home invaded by other spirits for no reason!’_ Jack groans internally, causing his infantile fore-front to rile up another crying fit.

Jack scrunches up his face and bawls his little heart out while Autumn tries to sooth him.

“I really don’t like you right now, Moinet.” Autumn informs the Summer Spirit, making her way downstairs with her girls following after since they knew it would be impossible to sleep now that the baby’s awake.

“Why do you have a baby anyway and why does he have white hair and pale skin?” Danielle questions while Autumn makes a bottle for Jack and manages to shimmy his pacifier in his mouth.

“That better, Snowflake? Does you paci make it better?” Autumn coos before turning on Danielle. “I have a baby because the guardians asked me to take care of him. He has those features because he’s actually a winter spirit.”

“Did… Wait I thought you and Jack were just friends?” Danielle responds confused by the information. “And why were the guardians involved in where the baby would stay?”

Rainy and Audrey giggle at their clueless friend while they make their breakfasts.

“He is Jack!” Rainy giggles.

“Rainy, I purposely wasn’t telling him.” Autumn points out with a huff of a sigh as she finally quiets the screaming infantile guardian with a bottle of warm milk. “You know Danielle is a Chatty Charlie.”

“Hey!” Danielle protests.

“I swear, Danielle, if you don’t quiet down and behave, I’m going to stick you and Chronos at Niagra Falls- right above the Falls- until he hiccups out of fear and you’re stuck like Jack.” Autumn threatens in a calm and even tone as she sways ever so slightly to sooth the fussy infantile Jack in her arms.

 _‘Wait… What?! Did she just say that Chronos could make this happen? But Father Time never stays in one place for fear that would happen…’_ Jack realizes, his infant brain translating his adult brains thoughts as he stops nursing from the bottle and starts fussing.

“Great, now he won’t finish nursing.” Autumn sighs for the umpteenth time this morning.

She sets the bottle aside, giving Danielle the warning glare to not follow her as she goes back up to her chambers. Once up in her rooms, she goes out on the balcony and summons the wind.

_Yes, Autumn?_

“I need you to rally the guardians. They need to know what happened to Jack last night.” Autumn informs the wind as she manages to pat a small burp out of Jack, who starts to fuss more until she puts his pacifier in.

_Poor baby! What happened?_

“The little darling had a visit from Pitch Black last night. Poor baby, indeed.” Autumn explains. “Then Danielle comes crashing in and wakes him up right when he was finally having a nice, peaceful sleep.”

_Not nice, not nice at all! Mean Pitch! Danielle is always too loud-like it better when he’s asleep._

“Agreed. So if you would be so kind, dear friend, I’m sure Jack would benefit from a visit from the other guardians.” Autumn requests, watching Jack while he rubs his eyes again.

 _‘I’m so tired and I haven’t even done anything other than eat and sleep… This is ridiculous!’_ Jack moans internally.

_Will do! All will be here very soon! Good-bye temperate spirit! Goodbye baby Jack! Sleep well, little friend!_

With a gentle caress to Jack’s chubby, pale cheek, the wind dissipated from the Hollow and left to seek out the Guardians of Childhood and summon them to the aid of one of their most important and newly arrived child, little Jack Frost.


End file.
